A known fuel injector is shown in FIG. 1 and the operation of such an injector is described in FIGS. 2a to 2e. 
Turning to FIG. 1, a solenoid controlled fuel injector 1 is shown. The injector 1, which is generally elongate in form and which defines a longitudinal axis that runs the length of the injector, comprises an injector body 3 (also sometimes referred to as a nozzle holder body) and an injector nozzle 5 comprising a plurality of nozzle holes (not shown) that are arranged in use to inject fuel into a combustion chamber (not shown).
Within the injector body 3 is provided a fuel supply passage 7 which receives fuel under high pressure from a high pressure fuel pump 9. The pump is supplied by a fuel reservoir 11.
Also located within the injector body 3 is a solenoid, of which the bobbin 13 (windings of the solenoid) is shown in FIG. 1. Electrical connections 15 pass through the length of the injector body 3 to the solenoid.
A backleak return path 17 is also provided within the injector body 3 through which fuel at low pressure may pass, in use, as described below in relation to FIGS. 2a to 2e. 
It is noted that the main longitudinal axis 19 of the injector nozzle 5 (and injector body 3) is offset from the longitudinal axis 21 of the solenoid in this fuel injector 1, the offset being referred to as the “Lift” in FIG. 1. The internal flow paths and mechanism of the fuel injector, the “hydraulic command” components, are described in more detail in FIG. 2 and are generally referred to as feature 23 in FIG. 1.
It is noted that the injector nozzle 5 is held on the end of the injector body by virtue of a compressive load applied by a capnut 25.
FIGS. 2a to 2e show the working principle of the injector 1 of FIG. 1. In FIG. 2 the internal mechanism of feature 23 is shown. It can be seen that the fuel supply passage 7 extends down through the injector 1 to the injection nozzle 5. Paths on an injection needle 27 and chambers within the injector body 3 allow high pressure fuel to flow down a bore 29 in the injection nozzle bore to the tip of the needle 27.
In the position shown in FIG. 2a the needle 27 is seated against the nozzle 5 and no fuel is able to pass through the nozzle hole 31. It is noted that high pressure fuel within the nozzle bore 29 acts on surfaces of the injector needle 27 to exert an upward force.
High pressure fuel also flows through a valve 33 into a spring chamber 35 above the needle 27. The fuel in this chamber therefore exerts a downwards force on the needle. Also within the chamber is a spring 37 which acts to urge the needle in a downward direction towards the seated position.
A control valve 39 is located above the spring chamber 35 and below the solenoid 41. In FIG. 2a this valve is closed. Low pressure fuel is located in the backleak return path 17.
In FIG. 2b the solenoid controlled valve 39 has been opened. It is noted that the pressure within the spring chamber 35 has now dropped. The force exerted by the fuel within the chamber and the spring itself is still sufficient however to hold the needle in place in its seated position.
The pressure within the spring chamber 35 drops further as fuel spills down the backleak path 17 to the low pressure reservoir until in FIG. 2c the injector needle lifts from its seat to allow fuel to be injected through the nozzle hole(s) 31.
In FIG. 2d the control valve 39 has been closed again and the pressure within the spring chamber 35 increases. As the pressure increases, the needle begins to close until, in FIG. 2e, the needle returns to its seated position and fuel injection ceases.
In the arrangement of FIGS. 1 and 2 it is noted that the size of the fuel supply pathway 7 is limited by the external dimensions of the injector nozzle 5, the nozzle holder body and the size of the actuator 41 (e.g. solenoid). In a diesel engine environment, and for this typical architecture, the volume of the high pressure fuel pathway is in the region of 1-1.5 cc.
It is noted that increasing the volume of the high pressure fuel line would aid in optimizing the operation of the injector. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fuel injector having a high pressure fuel line with a greater volume than known fuel injectors.
In the example of FIG. 1, it is noted that the high pressure inlet (connected to the pump 9) and the electrical connections 15 are arranged on the same side of the injector body. Depending on the configuration of the engine system into which the fuel injector is incorporated it would be desirable to be able to alter the positioning of these “connection” points. It is therefore also an object of the present invention to provide a fuel injector which can be reconfigured depending on the engine system into which it is incorporated.